Into the darkness
by Greyson Rain
Summary: Just a test story right now


**Hello everyone and welcome to the last place you want to be in… MY IMAGINATION! So yeah I hate ANs because the get annoying really quickly so I'm just going to put my whole fuckin character chart here.**

 **Name: Greyson Rain**

 **Nickname: Grey, he is also known as the bloody knight.**

 **Origin of name:Was born during a rainy day(Ik it is stupid)**

 **Age: 17**

 **Sex: M**

 **eye color: Left eye is Crimson and the right is blue**

 **Hair: short black hair spiked up**

 **Appearance:Wears black jeans, black undershirt, red dress shirt, black vest, black tie, black beanie, and has a gold chain connecting his jeans to a gold pocket watch, and you guessed it black combat boots.**

 **Blood type: O-**

 **Nationality: White**

 **Race: Human**

 **Birth date: 12/06**

 **Birthplace: Vale**

 **Occupation: Hunter in training**

 **Hobbies/Pastimes: Baking, Piloting, and weapon making.**

 **Talents/Skills/Powers: Has two semblances Copy cat, and slip space(I'll go into more detail), Master of almost all weapons, can fly any air vehicle. Skilled enough to go toe to toe with Ozpin.**

 **Aura color: Black in his normal state red when his other side takes over.**

 **History: When he was young he had to kill his parents because they tried to kill him when they haven't eaten for a while so they decided to turn to cannibalism. After he killed them he was sent to a orphanage and was bullied by the other children constantly being called a murder. Then one day he snapped and killed everyone in the orphanage. That day was called the day of red tears and it haunted him for the years to come. It was also the day that he gained a split personality, one being himself the care free child that he is and the other side. The demented side that urged to kill those around him whether it be a loved one or an enemy. The other side only comes out during extreme times of stress or anger. He was only 5 years old during the day of red tears.**

 **Personality: He is a funny chap who would make smart comebacks and and always joke around. He isn't a perv but loves to tease his friends. When you first meet him he acts like a kind gentlemen with a amazing seance of humor. However the more you know him you begin to realize he like to act like a 5 year old child and loves cookies. As for his darker side he doesn't talk much. He is merciless and will kill in the most brutal way possible. The only way for you to stop him from killing you is to be a very good friend to him.**

 **Weapons: He can use any weapon and his ability to make slipspace portals allow him to store all his weapons in a separate dimension which allows him to grab any weapon he wants. His main weapons are as follows**

 **\- A large black scythe with blue blade of plasma**

 **\- Two Katina one being black and the other white. Both made from vibranium infused with the rare light and dark dust.**

 **\- A .44 cal revolver.**

 **\- and lastly two hidden blades**

 **semblance explanation: His slip space semblance allows him to make slipspace portals. This allows him to transport himself and things through. If you don't want him to be too op you can make it so that it takes a lot of focus to keep the portals open and the larger the portal the less stable it is. As for his other semblance it works by being in contact with any semblance it allows him to copy and keep any semblance he wants. Downside is that he needs to be hit or in contact with the semblance. to even this out a bit his aura does not shield him or heal him unless he uses his healing ability. Because of this he has a large amount of aura that is dedicated to his semblances. That means his aura does not numb pain.**

 **Current copied semblances he has are as follows**

 **-lighting**

 **-speed**

 **-magnetism**

 **-healing**

 **-Aura manipulation ( makes his aura into anything he wants. Granted it can't be something complicated like machinery)**

 **-and much more.**

 **Now for the op stuff**

 **-Slipspace( opens portals in slipspace)**

 **-power over energy (basically he can control all energy so he can theoretically make a very small black hole collapse it and create a huge explosion. or make the potential energy anything he wants )**

 **\- vectors ( he can change the direction of vectors and change how strong they are.)**

 **Pairings?: someone...**

 **Yeah I kinda went ham… well anyways on with the story.**

Darkness. Something that is thought to be evil yet is not. Darkness is nothing but the lack of information. That is why it is feared by many because humanity's greatest fear is the unknown. That is why evil always finds ways to use darkness to its advantage. However is the unknown really that bad? I mean many people live there live unknown to them that there life is being controlled? Plus is there such thing as being aware of the unknown? Think about it if you see a dark cave you dont know whats in there, but you know there is either going to be something bad, good, or nothing at all. Ah I should probably stop thinking about that, it's all theories and philosophical stuff any ways. Plus, the more important thing is that I'm falling from the sky.

"Hmmm I wonder if i left the oven on… probably not, after all I didn't do any baking this week." I said to myself as I watch the ground get closer and closer. " I should start slowing my descent,". With that I used one of my many semblances to slow my momentum till I landed softly with a little thud. I take a look around my surrounding to see red trees all around me. It was quite beautiful actually. The sound of leaves in the wint, the smell of sap, and the growl of a angry animal…. Fuck. I turn my head in time to duck under the pouncing beowulf. So I did what any sane person would do, open a slipspace portal next to me and pull out a .44 revolver that is a shiny chrome with a black gel grip and out lined with red dust. I took aim and shot hitting the wolf in the head killing it instantly. As I watched it slowly decay at an exponential rate I began walking south towards the large building/compound thing. Little did I know that I was being watched the whole time. ( **A/N I am ass at making fight scenes so bare with me)**

-Beacon-

"What do you think of him Glyda?" Professor ozpin asked his assistant.

"Well he hasn't shown much of himself to us so my opinion is yet to be formed," she replied while looking at the screen studying the young teen. "although I will say his semblance is quite impressive."

"impressive indeed" Ozpin replied "although I want to know the extent of it."

"Well he is making his way here so we can question him when he gets here" his companion pointed out as she continued to watch the teen make his way through the woods."actually team RWBY is near his position we could have them intercept him," she told her partner " it would also allow us to send a bullhorn to also pick him up which would be much faster. Ozpin thought about this a bit then reached a decision.

" Alright tell team RWBY to capture him at any cost," Ozpin replied " and just for the fun of it tell him he is one of Torchwick's goons and needs to be brought in for questioning."

"why would we do that?! It would make him distrust us and we could never find out the extent of his powers!" Glyda shouted at Ozpin. 

"Yes but I have to get my entertainment from somewhere right?" Ozpin replied with a little smile on his face. Glyda just face palmed and relayed Ozpin's orders to Team RWBY.

Team RWBY

"So you're telling that one of Torchwick's guys is walking in the woods right now and it's our job to capture him?" Wiess asked Ruby for clarification. Said girl just replied with a nod. "well then what are we waiting for let's go get him!" and with that four girls run at the speed of sound towards their supposed enemy minion.

Grey POV

I wonder if they sell cookies where I'm going was my last thought when four girls appeared out of nowhere with their weapons drawn.

"Surrender now and you won't won't get hurt" The yellow themed girl yelled at me. Now if my experience with woman has taught me anything is that when they tell you to do something you do it.

"I surrender." I told them with my hands up in the air. Sure call me a wuss but when four armed girls come out of nowhere you do what they say if you hope to not get hurt. They just looked at each other and then approached me. I held my hands out then out of nowhere cuffs made of ice formed around my hands. I looked at them then just followed them. I followed them until they led me to a Bullhorn and told me to get on. When i got on I found a seat and decided to sleep on the way to wherever they were taking me. when I woke up the Bullhorn was landing and I saw two adults waiting for me.

"Thank you for retrieving him but he really wasn't one of Tourchwick's goons," The man told the girls that captured me. The look I saw on their faces was priceless. They just looked at the man and without a word they just began to walk away towards the large Building. "Now that is over will you follow me?" I just followed him through the hall of this grand place. Then we reached his office which was basically the inner workings of a clock see as this is a clock tower, he began to speak "So you may be wondering why I brought you here. Well we've been watching you for a while and it seems that you have nowhere to go," the man said in front of me.

"what makes you think I have nowhere to go? I mean you just met me," I replied " and why did you tell those girls that I am one of Tourchwick's goons?" I question more.

"As to answer why I told them you are Tourchwick's goon was because of entertainment reasons. Although it didn't work out very well. and for the other question I know who you are Bloody knight." The man replied with a straight face looking deep into me. While his companion just stared at me with a face of shock.

"I know who you are and i believe in second chances so I will give you a offer that you will get only once in a lifetime do you want to join my school?"

"you know what I just pieced all the pieces together. So let me guess I'm at Beacon and you the headmaster is giving me a second chance by allowing me to study here. am I correct?" He just noded. "Well then I guess for the first time I guess I'm up on my luck. Sure I will join" And with that I stood up and shook his hand. He was looking at my hands as he was shaking them. " I broke them off a long time ago."

" I see, Well then Mr. Grey welcome to beacon" He said with a smile on his face.

 **Well this is a bunch of crap… oh well i can always polish this up latter. As for why it is it is currently 1:00 and i still have to do an essay that is due tomorrow so yeah time to work on that. well any who until next time YoungProd out.**


End file.
